babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
21st Century
|center=yes |align=center |nobreak=yes |custom1=2001 |custom1name=2000 - 2024 |custom2=2025 |custom2name=2025 - 2049 |custom3=2155 |custom3name=2050 - 2074 |custom4=2175 |custom4name=2075 - 2099 |a=|b=|c=|d=|e=|f=|g=|h=|i=|j=|k=|l=|m=|n=|o=|p=|q=|r=|s=|t=|u=|v=|w=|x=|y=|z= |sep=• }} This is a list of events that occurred in 21st Century: 2001 ;February 26 :On Earth, NASA scientists announce that the microbiotic fossils found in a Martian meteorite in 1996 were the remains of organic life that once lived on Mars, though the results are disputed.NASA Press Release on Spaceref.com - (included for it's relevance to a line in War Zone concerning possible ancient life on Mars) ;March 23 *The Russian Mir space station is deorbited and crashes into the Pacific ocean after 15 years of service. 2011 *A Near Earth Asteroid narrowly avoids a collision with Earth, despite a chronically underfunded search program.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - (p.6) 2013 *On Earth, the Communist Party are elected to power in Russia, lead by Kolishnikov. Later, following a civil war, Russia again turns to the West for aid only to find itself stuck as an "economic colony" for the next twenty years.The Exercise of Vital Powers - Date specified by Edgars.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - conjecture based on Senator Menshikov's comments. He mentions Kolishnikov and a civil war in the same breath as Stalin, Khrushchev, and Yeltsin. 2018 * The foundation for the first lunar colony is laid this year.The Illusion of Truth 2025 * On Earth, the Jihad Party are elected to power in Iraq. 2029 * On Centauri Prime, the Emperor's daughter spots the first flower of spring poking up through the snow in the Royal Gardens. She orders that a Guard is to stand over the spot to protect it. The Princess soon forgets about it and the order is not countermanded until 200 years later.A Tragedy of Telepaths - Londo states this took place 200 years prior to his first visit the the Royal Palace. 2035 *On Earth, the last gasoline-powered motorcycle is manufactured.Eyes (episode) *The Chilean war breaks out on Earth. Antarctica is briefly occupied. 2055 *Having completed experiments on Human DNA to create telepaths, two Vorlons come to Earth and hide in the Gamburtsev mountains in Antarctica and quietly begin abducting humans and implanting them with the telepath gene. Some of the subject's half remembered accounts cause a resurgence in the "ancient astronaut/angel" cults that first gripped earth in the 1950s. The father of Desa Alexander is a member of one such cult.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps 2057 ;July 4 *Earth's first manned interplanetary vessel, Ares 3, lands on Mars carrying an international crew of four. 2059 * A civil war on Gromahk results in the release of a genetic plague. Though the Grome overcome the plague's lethal effects, it will cause each generation of females to grow less and less fertile and give succeeding generation's skin a pitted, somewhat diseased look.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) * The Styx Hotel is built as a tourist attraction in a series of caverns beneath Tennessee on Earth. 2062 * On Brakir, the arrival of the Brakiri system's only comet heralds the Day of the Dead. Many strange stories are told of that night and the comet doesn't return for another 200 years.Day of the Dead - the festival takes place every 200 years. G'Kar mentions having heard strange stories. 2064 * On Earth, an antebellum revival in the US prompts the construction of a large period style mansion outside of Natchez, Mississippi. Several local children from a tenement block just over the hill—including the house's future owner Lee Crawford—would often sneak into the grounds.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - (p.61) 2067 * A civil war ravaged race in the Eridani Sector begins picking up transmissions from other worlds. The local government covers up the transmissions and decides to use the idea of alien infiltrators as fictional scapegoats to divert resentment away from the government.Visitors from Down the Street - Kendarr stated the transmissions were first detected some 200 years ago. 2072 ;August 13 :Ares 13's braking system fails during Mars entry, killing all seven crew members. Mars missions are halted until 2101. 2075 *Birth of Morobuto in the Central African Bloc. 2076 *On Earth, Lee Crawford is born in Natchez, Mississippi. 2080 *Allies of the Shadows discover the Vorlon activity on Earth and track them to Antarctica. One Vorlon is killed while the other escapes, hiding on Venus. Across Earth, many of the first generation Telepaths "see" the death of the Vorlon and pass on an account to their cultist followers using a variation of the Mayan legend of the twin brothers Xbalanque and Hunahpu. Some of the cult members travel to Antarctica and recover some Vorlon Organic Technology, taking some of it to their Qahsah cave site in Yucatán.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Conjecture, assumes the Vorlon was killed by an ally of the Shadows as the Shadows were dormant during this period. *A Russian satellite detects a magnetic anomaly and a hole in the Antarctic ice cap where the Vorlon ships were hiding. *Hostilities erupt between India, Pakistan and their allies, The United Islamic Nations and the Indonesian Consortium, after an attempted annexation of several Pacific Rim nation states. Other nation states begin to take sides in the growing conflict and Earth is dragged into a Third World War. 2084 *On Earth, World War III comes to an end, at the cost of countless lives. 2085 *On Earth, following the dissolution of the United Nations, the Earth Alliance is founded. The new Earth Senate is located in Geneva, Switzerland. Circa 2089 *Birth of Jack O'Hannlon on Earth.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Jack was over 90 years old in 2180. 2091 *Earth Alliance scientists prove the existence of Tachyon particles. 2092 * On Earth, the city of New Orleans is hit by a terrible flood, destroying much of the city including the old French Quarter. So much of the city is destroyed that after the rebuilding many want to call it "New New Orleans", though the suggestion wasn't a very popular one.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Page 231 2095 *On Earth, the DeepProbe Network is activated in a renewed effort to detect extraterrestrial intelligence.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - (p.5) The network has been running for 20 years. References }} 2000